battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson
The Thompson is a series of American submachine guns designed by John T. Thompson in 1919. The Thompson became infamous during the 1920s-30s. It had a long list of variants, most notably the M1928, M1 and M1A1 variants which were adopted by the United States military in 1938. It was also widely used by British and Canadian units in Europe during World War II. The Thompson fired the .45 ACP cartridge placed in typically 20- to 30-round box magazines. The M1928 onwards models had a rate of fire of around 600-700 rounds per minute. It had an effective range of 50 meters. Battlefield 1942 The Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942 and is issued to the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, British Army and Canadian Army Medic kit. It has a high rate of fire, low damage, medium recoil and low accuracy. Although it has low recoil per shot, its high rate of fire, one of the highest for infantry weapons in the game, can create overwhelming recoil. This, along with its relatively low accuracy, makes the Thompson a horrible choice for long range engagements. However, the previously stated factors are ideal for close quarters, and even medium range if fired in bursts. The Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome expansion replaces the British Army's Thompson with the Sten. Gallery File:BF1942_THOMPSON.png|The Thompson in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII File:BF1942_BRITISH_SOLDIER_THOMPSON.png|A British soldier armed with a Thompson on Libya's coast Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The Thompson is a weapon featured in the official World War II mod of Battlefield Vietnam. Unlike many of its counterparts, the Thompson is completely redesigned from the original Battlefield 1942 version, albeit with the same stats. Gallery File:BFVWWII Thompson.PNG|The Thompson in the mod. Battlefield 1943 The Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943 and is issued to the USMC in the Infantry Kit. It has low power, low accuracy, a high rate of fire and 30 round magazine. It can kill in around 7 to 10 or so rounds, though its mediocre accuracy will require a few more shots to finally kill an enemy. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Since the iron sights on the Thompson cannot be used, aiming simply closes up and increases accuracy, so it's efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges. Gallery 28.jpeg|The Thompson in Wake Island Conquest. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The weapon is seen during the beginning of the Operation Aurora. Thomas Wyatt is seen holding it in the boat but is forced to drop it in the water when discovered by the Japanese. Throughout rest of the level, Wyatt's squad-mates are seen using the weapon, but it cannot be used by the player. Multiplayer The WWII M1A1 Thompson is a submachine gun available to all kits. It is unlocked by reaching rank 10 or by owning either the Limited or Ultimate editions of the game. It uses the same weapon model from Battlefield 1943, though it appears to be rusted in areas due to its age and wear. It has relatively low damage, and only beats the Type 88 LMG, M60 and F2000 in terms of damage per second. It has a moderate recoil, but is not hard to keep on target at close to medium range. Gallery BFBC2 Thompson Stats.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's in-game stats evaluation. file:BC2 Thompson.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson at Cold War in Rush. File:BC2 Thompson IS.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's iron sights. File:BFBC2 Thompson SMG.png|WWII M1A1 Thompson in first-person view. File:BFBC2 Thompson Reload.png|Reloading the Thompson. File:BFBC2_Thompson_US_soldier.jpg|The Thompson in the hands of an American soldier. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The WWII M1A1 Thompson is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. Like the base game, it is an all kits weapon and is unlocked in conjunction with Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. It has mostly the same stats as in the base game, though it does have increased damage and a modified range of 18m rather than 16m. Its appearance has changed slightly, with a darker steel finish and notably more rust and wear, as well as khaki-colored cloth wrapped around its handguard and magazines, similar to many other weapons in the expansion. Gallery ThompsonStatsBC2V.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's in-game description and stats evaluation. M1A1 BC2V.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson at Operation Hastings in Conquest. M1A1 BC2V IS.png|The WWII M1A1 Thompson's iron sights. BFBC2V Thompson Rest.png|'WWII M1A1 Thompson'. BFBC2V Thompson Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V Thompson Reload.png|Reloading. Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, the Thompson is a direct equivalent in stats to the IJN Type 100. *Early on the Thompson appeared to be a Limited Edition-exclusive weapon for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. However, the weapon is available to all players upon being promoted to Rank 10, something disappointing for many players who purchased the Limited Edition for it. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Thompson used to be glitched and kills made with the it wouldn't be tracked. Rather, kills with the M1 Garand would count towards the Thompson's kill count. This has since then been patched. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when the Thompson is reloaded, the user can see the bullet in the chamber is actually ejected, but nothing happens to the ammo count. *While reloading in Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the player first tries to put in the new mag in at an off angle, and has to rotate it and try again. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 marks the first time in the ''Battlefield ''series that the Thompson has usable iron sights. Videos File:WWII M1A1 Thompson|Gameplay with the WWII M1A1 Thompson in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal on Squad Deathmatch File:M1 Thompson|Gameplay with the WWII M1A1 Thompson in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings in Conquest mode and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode References es:Thompson Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Thompson Submachine Gun Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes M1A1 Submachine Gun Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam